


Ode to a Well-Spanked Ass

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first smack caught him by surprise, the sharp slap of skin against skin echoing, reverberating through his body...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Well-Spanked Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glam_kink prompt _I would love to see Adam getting fucked from behind, both getting really into it, and the guy spanks him. Adam's surprised but loves it and begs for more! please please!_
> 
> Because #datass is a thing of beauty.

His sweat-slick hands slid down the bedroom wall, palms burning hot as Liam pounded into him. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Liam rasped, hot breath cool over Adam's damp back, and Adam groaned. "Love you like this, Adam. _God_."

Liam trailed his rough fingertips down Adam's back, tracing the curves of Adam's bent spine, and Adam's muscles clenched tight. "Harder," he begged, voice a breathy whisper, jerking and breaking with Liam's every thrust. "Fuck me, fuck me, harder, _please_." His whole body trembled, shaking with tension and need, beating with his too-loud pulse and the aching in his cock. "Please, baby, I need—"

The first smack caught him by surprise, the sharp slap of skin against skin echoing, reverberating through his body, through the coil of want deep within. Adam froze, struck dumb, then whipped his head around. Liam smirked, green eyes crinkled with amusement behind the fall of his white-blond hair. "What?" he asked, and stroked his hand gently over Adam's stinging ass. "Something wrong?"

"I—" He broke off with a groan as Liam smacked his ass again, the sound cracking the air. " _God_."

"Do you want me to stop? Your skin marks up so pretty." Adam's flesh burned hot and painful, and Liam's palm soothed the sting it left behind. "It'd be a shame if you said stop. But…" Liam caressed him once again, then rubbed his burning cheek, massaged it gently with his strong and callused fingers. "It's your choice. What do you want?"

"I don't…I—" He smacked Adam's ass again, and Adam threw back his head and swore before he could think. Each slap went straight to his cock, the sharp smacks shooting through a livewire to the hot burn of desperation. " _Please_ ," he whimpered, as Liam spanked his ass again, then again, setting fire to the sting. His eyes watered, his breath turned to gasps, his cock throbbed and leaked, desperate to be touched. He was so close it hurt, so fucking close, and all he could do was beg.

Liam began to thrust again, breaking his merciless pounding with playful swats and harsh smacks, and Adam fought to breathe. He was overwhelmed, each thrust and each slap pushing him harder, farther, not close enough, too fucking little and too fucking much. His arms gave out, and he fell against the wall, fingers clawing in vain for something to cling to on the slick blue surface. "Please," he said again, voice an unrecognizable wreck. "Need your hand— _God_ , touch me, _fuck_."

"No, you don't," Liam said, and spanked him harder, another shock to his overtaxed system. "You're gonna come like this, aren't you?"

Adam moaned, and Liam fucked him harder, each thrust wringing broken noises from Adam's throat, the heat and need inside twisting tighter, hotter, deeper, closer. His mind was gone, all semblance of coherent control more lost with every slap and thrust, and God, he fucking loved it. The hot sting of every slap, the burning stretch that filled him, the _want_ in every nerve, every cell, every loud beat of his heart.

The end hit by surprise, like the first slap to his ass. With one last smack, the dam broke, relief overwhelming. He came hard against the wall, pulses of come splattering wet and white against the blue as he collapsed against the cool surface. He dimly felt Liam go tense and still behind him, letting out a cry as his own release consumed him.

Liam slumped against him, and Adam listened to him breathe.

They stood still together, panting, waiting for the haze to lift. Then, Liam slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty, and traced a hand gently over his tender ass. "Wish you'd let me take a picture of this," he whispered, hand reverently following the curve, and Adam shivered.

"You could paint it," he said, his own voice sounding unfamiliar to his ears. "Call it _Ode to a Well-Spanked Ass_ or something."

"I never could capture it. Your ass is amazing." Liam laughed and pulled his hand away, and Adam could hear him dispose of the condom. "Did you like it?" he asked, suddenly sounding unsure. "I didn't know if you would, but an ass like yours…"

Adam laughed, and he pushed himself away from the wall and gestured toward the stains splattered across it. "That answer your question?" Liam grinned, and Adam pulled his slim body into his arms and kissed him softly. "If you'd asked before, I would've said no, but…" He chuckled. "Well. I guess I did."

"In that case…" Liam pulled him even closer, and slid a hand down his back to caress his ass once more. "I have a few other… _things_ I'd like to try with you. Would you be interested?"

Adam grinned. "Y'know, I think I would be."


End file.
